pregnant
by ravensonic
Summary: when one of the titans is pregnant it sounds like trouble but whos the father ravenx?
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer:I do not own the teen titans  
  
pregnant  
  
It was 12:00 midnight,all the titans were sleeping except one.  
  
Raven was up sick,she had been throwing up for three night like this.  
  
She did not know what was wrong,but she couldn't take it.  
  
"thats it" said raven "tomorrow im visiting the docter" she said firmly  
  
The next morning  
  
Everyone was up,raven had just threw up again and was going to her docter  
  
"where are you going raven?" asked starfire "ummm... to the store." she said   
  
"oh,pick up some soy milk please." said beast boy "fine" she said  
  
she figured after her trip to the docters,she would stop at the store.  
  
so she flew off to the docters  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
how do you like it?sorry its short please r&r this is my first ff so please be nice  
  
thx 


	2. waiting room

disclaimer:i do not own the teen titans  
  
ravensonic:people want rxbb some want rxr my story my couples you will find out later who they are  
  
why are they so short you ask well i figure if i can get one in a day you wont have to wait for fav story to be update  
  
but sadly ill be gone for around 2 weeks starting this monday. i promise ill update when i get back ill write chapters when im on gone on a trip  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven was flying downtown to her docters."I hate the docters"raven said  
  
She didnt know why but she always has.She walked into the front doors of the tall white building.  
  
step by step to the waiting room and to check in.How may i help you raven?said the women at the front desk  
  
its creepy the way everyone knows my name,anyway im her to see the doctor.raven said  
  
well since you dont have a appiontment,you will have to wait an hour or two.the woman said  
  
ok.said raven and she went to find a seat.  
  
a little while later  
  
"Its been an hour."said raven looking at the clock on the wall  
  
"Roth,Raven."the woman at the desk said(a/n:that her moms last name and since she was born with trigon her dad no where she got her moms last name its in tt #9 i think just letting you know)raven stood up sick inside and of waiting.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
as always review 


	3. postponed

postponed this story is postponed till around mar1-8 cause i will be getting back from a trip  
  
promise to write more dont forget this story. 


	4. inside

im back! hope your still there just letting you know i dont have any writing programs with spellcheck.  
  
so the spelling is horrible,here it is chapter 3 or 4 depending how you look at it :)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here I'll take you there."said the blonde haired nurse.raven followed her to a room,That had white  
  
walls a blue long cousin laying on wood table-like counter,asick that look like a regular kitchen sink,cabnits with a bunch of medicine and needle and a blue cousin chair.raven sat in the chair  
  
"The docter will be in sortly." said the nurse and she walked out.a soon as the nurse shut the door. raven ran over to the sink and threw up.turned the faucet on washing it down the drain so the docter wouldnt know.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry it so short please review. 


	5. checked out

sorry its so short ill try to make this one longer if its not sorry.as i cant spellcheck bad spelling good story the 3 Ss :)  
  
in case your wondering i went florida the ocean is breathtaking and salty and DO NOT GO TO SEAWORLD IT STINKS,disneyland okay i got in free i and v.i.p i recommend universal studio to everone who visits florida  
  
lines in all three look bad good thing i got a special v.i.p line cutter :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
raven had been waiting for 20 minutess and was feed up.she heard the door crack and the docter stepped in.he had blue eyes and black hair,normal white jacket,black shoes. "Hello raven."the docters said "Hello dr. rose."raven said "So what brings you here?"  
  
said dr.rose " I havent been feeling well the last few nites." said raven "I see hop up on the table here and lets see whats wrong."  
  
said dr.rose "Do i have to take my clothes off?" raven said nervously "no,no" the docter said in a fast responds "good" said raven and she got up on the table."lets start with your heart."dr. rose said as he took out a thesiscope(a/n:spelling).  
  
he put right up agaisnt her chest and listened."everthing seems normal lets check your reflexes".he said putting back the thesiscope and pulling out a very small rubber mallet-like tool.taped her nee once and a small kick happened."you check out fine,raven"said dr.rose   
  
"look i know there is someting wrong,cant you do a scan or something"raven said "well your my last patient,i suppose i can for come back in a three hours." "okay thanks." and she went to get beast boys soy milk to kill time.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
review please 


	6. weird craving

I just got Microsoft word, no more spelling errors so on with story.  
  
Raven had left the doctors to go get beast boy some soy milk, while at the grocery she also pick up taco shells some maple syrup, and meat loaf. She didn't know why put they sounded good together right now. After going through the check out line she headed home, with the grocery bag.  
  
At the tower  
  
As soon as she steeped in she heard starfire "O, Raven you are back, you have been gone for so long I was worried." the red head Tamaranean girl quickly said. "Where were you for so long?" asked beast boy. Raven just ignored them and went to make her strange snake. "Ewww raven that's disgusting." Whined beast boy Looking at her odd dish of taco shells with meatloaf and maple syrup on top. "I know, but it tastes good to Me. " she responded crunching on the odd entrée. Your soymilk is in the bag. "And you think I eat weird stuff." Beast boy said while reaching for his soymilk. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was almost time for her to get her scans. "Uh I got to go." Raven said. "Where now?" asked starfire. "umm some café its really gothic, you guys wouldn't like it." Hoping they buy it. "Ok, see ya "said beast boy. She walked out flew off again to the doctors.  
  
At the doctors  
  
Raven walked through the white hallway to find dr.Rose , "ahh there you are, please follow me." Said the doctor upon seeing raven. Raven followed him to a room with a bunch of weird looking machines. "here, lay down on this bed and will start scanning ." said the doctor  
  
How do you like it review? 


	7. scanning

Thanks for the reviews now chapter 7  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777  
  
Raven laid down on the table, and the doctor slid her bed into a giant machine. The machine was like a giant tube on the inside. "this machine will run a minority of tests like cat scan, etc. even know it's a prototype all the bug are worked out." said dr.Rose. the inside lit up bright yellow. "This will take 30 minutes, so just relax ok?" said dr.Rose "fine" said Raven  
  
After 30 minutes  
  
The bed automatically slid out. "Ok I can get all the tests done by tomorrow." Said the doctor as raven was leaving. "ill call ok?" "fine"and she flew off  
  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777  
  
I wont be updateing for a little while ,its short so you don't forget this story 


	8. discontinued

sorry folks pregant wont be update for awhile,i update way later on so keep an eye open for new chaps 


End file.
